pokemon_altfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anime Episodenliste
Liste der EpisodenStaffel 1 !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |01 1 |Pika-Pikachu |Pokémon - I Choose You! |align="center"| ポケモン! きみにきめた! Pokémon! Kimi ni Kimeta! | *Ash erhält Pikachu *Ash trifft auf Misty *Erreichen von Vertania City |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |02 1 |In letzter Minute |Pokémon Emergency! |align="center"| たいけつ！ポケモンセンター！ Taiketsu! Pokémon Sentā! | *Debüts: **Team Rocket, Officer Rocky, Schwester Joy *Ash trifft auf Raupy |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |03 1 |Ash im Jagdfieber |Ash catches a Pokémon |align="center"| ポケモン ゲットだぜ！ Pokémon Getto da ze! | *Ash fängt Raupy *Ashs Raupy entwickelt sich zu Safcon *Ash fängt Tauboga |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |04 1 |Die Herausforderung |Challenge of the Samurai |align="center"| サムライしょうねんのちょうせん！ Samurai shōnen no chōsen! | *Ashs Safcon entwickelt sich zu Smettbo *Misty und Ash erreichen Marmoria City |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |05 1 |Showdown in Marmoria City |Showdown in Pewter City |align="center"| ニビジムのたたかい！ Nibi Jimu no tatakai! | *Rockos erster Auftritt *Rocko schließt sich Ash und Misty an *Ash verliert zum ersten Mal *Ash gewinnt den Felsorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |06 1 |Piepi und der mysteriöse Mondstein |Clefairy and the Moon Stone |align="center"| ピッピとつきのいし Pippi to tsuki no ishi | *Rocko fängt ein Zubat |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |07 1 |Bezaubernde Schwestern |The Water Flowers of Cerulean City |align="center"| ハナダシティのすいちゅうか Hanada Shiti no suichūka | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Azuria City *Ash gewinnt den Quellorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |08 1 |Harte Schale - Weicher Kern |Road to the Pokémon League |align="center"| ポケモンリーグへのみち Pokémon Rīgu e no michi | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |09 1 |Übung macht den Meister |The School of Hard Knocks |align="center"| ポケモンひっしょうマニュアル Pokémon Hisshō Manyuaru | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |10 1 |Bisasam und das versteckte Idyll |Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village |align="center"| かくれざとのフシギダネ Kakure zato no Fushigidane | *Ash fängt ein Bisasam |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |11 1 |Glumanda - Ein Pokémon in Nöten Idyll |Charmander the Stray Pokémon |align="center"| はぐれポケモン・ヒトカゲ Hagure Pokémon - Hitokage | *Ash fängt ein Glumanda |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |12 1 |Die Schiggy-Meute |Here Comes the Squirtle Squad |align="center"| ゼニガメぐんだんとうじょう！ Zenigame-gundan tōjō! | *Ash fängt ein Schiggy |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |13 1 |Der geheimnisvolle Leuchtturm |Mystery at the Lighthouse |align="center"| マサキのとうだい Masaki no tōdai | *Ash fängt ein Krabby *Ashs Krabby wird zu Prof. Eich gesandt. *Ash trifft Bill |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |14 1 |Vorsicht Hochspannung! |Electric Shock Showdown |align="center"| でんげきたいけつ！クチバジム Dengeki taiketsu! Kuchiba Jimu | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Orania City *Ash gewinnt den Donnerorden *Ashs Pikachu weigert sich zu entwickeln |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |15 1 |An Bord der M.S. Anne |Battle Aboard the St. Anne |align="center"| サントアンヌごうのたたかい! Santo Annu gō no tatakai! | *Ash tauscht sein Smettbo gegen ein Rattikarl *Ash macht den Tausch rückgängig *Giovannis erster Auftritt *Die M.S. Anne sinkt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |16 1 |Das Schiffswrack |Pokémon Shipwreck |align="center"| ポケモンひょうりゅうき Pokémon hyoryūki | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |17 1 |Insel der Giganten |Island of the Giant Pokémon |align="center"| きょだいポケモンのしま!? Kyodai Pokémon no shima!? | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Porta Vista |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |18 1 |(nicht gesendet) |Beauty and the Beach |align="center"| アオプルコのきゅうじつ Aopuruko no kyūjitsu | *Ash gewinnt den Wettbewerb der Schönheiten und Pokémon-Kostüme |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |19 1 |Tentacha & Tentoxa |Tentacool & Tentacruel |align="center"| メノクラゲドククラゲ Menokurage Dokukurage | *Misty erhält ein Seeper *Ash, Misty und Rocko verlassen Porta Vista |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |20 1 |Die verlorene Seele |The Ghost of Maiden's Peak |align="center"| ゆうれいポケモンとなつまつり Yūrei Pokémon to Natsumatsuri | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Maiden's Peak |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |21 1 |Bye-bye Smettbo |Bye Bye Butterfree |align="center"| バイバイバタフリー Bai Bai Batafurī | *Ash lässt Smettbo frei |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |22 1 |Abra und das Psychoduell |Abra and the Psychic Showdown |align="center"| ケーシィ！ちょうのうりょくたいけつ！ Kēshī! Chōnōryoku taiketsu! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Saffronia City *Ash verliert in der Arena gegen Sabrina *Brechen nach Lavandia auf |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |23 1 |Der Terror-Turm |The Tower of Terror |align="center"| ポケモンタワーでゲットだぜ! Pokémon Tawā de Getto daze! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Lavandia *Ash fängt ein Alpollo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |24 1 |Alpollo vs. Kadabra |Haunter versus Kadabra |align="center"| ゴーストVSエスパー！ Gōsuto VS Esupā! | *Ash gewinnt den Sumpforden *Ash schenkt Sabrina Alpollo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |25 1 |Rasaff dreht durch |Primeape Goes Bananas |align="center"| おこらないでねオコリザル Okoranai de ne Okorizaru! | *Ash fängt ein Rasaff |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |26 1 |Im Reich der Düfte |Pokémon Scent-sation! |align="center"| エリカとクサイハナ Erika to Kusaihana | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Prismania City *Ash gewinnt den Farborden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |27 1 |Hypnos Nickerchen |Hypno's Naptime |align="center"| スリーパーとポケモンがえり！？ Surīpā to Pokémon gaeri!? | *Misty fängt ein Enton |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |28 1 |Modezeit - Eitelkeit |Pokémon Fashion Flash |align="center"| ロコン！ブリーダーたいけつ！ Rokon! Burīdā taiketsu | *Rocko erhält ein Vulpix |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |29 1 |Hart aber fair |The Punchy Pokémon |align="center"| かくとうポケモン！だいバトル！ Kakutō Pokémon! Dai Batoru! | *Ash gibt sein Rasaff ins Training |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |30 1 |Drohende Gefahr |Sparks Fly for Magnemite |align="center"| コイルはでんきネズミのユメをみるか!? Koiru wa denki Nezumi no Yume o miru ka!? | *Ash fängt ein Sleimok *Ashs Sleimok wird zu Prof. Eich gesandt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |31 1 |Das Digda-Problem |Dig Those Diglett! |align="center"| ディグダがいっぱい！ Diguda ga Ippai! | *Jessies Rettan entwickelt sich zu Arbok *James' Smogon entwickelt sich zu Smogmog |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |32 1 |Die Arena der Ninjas |The Ninja Poké-Showdown |align="center"| セキチクにんじゃたいけつ！ Sekichiku ninja taiketsu! | *Ash gewinnt den Seelenorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |33 1 |Das Pokémon-Rennen |The Flame Pokémon-athon! |align="center"| ほのおのポケモンだいレース！ Honō no Pokémon dai Rēsu! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |34 1 |Kangama Kid |The Kangaskhan Kid |align="center"| ガルーラのこもりうた Garūra no komori uta | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |35 1 |(nicht gesendet) |(nicht gesendet) |align="center"| ミニリュウのでんせつ Miniryū no densetsu | *Ash fängt 30 Tauros |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |36 1 |Die Fahrrad-Gang |The Bridge Bike Gang |align="center"| あらしのサイクリングロード Arashi no Saikuringu Rōdo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |37 1 |Die mysteriöse Villa |Ditto's Mysterious Mansion |align="center"| メタモンとものまねむすめ Metamon to Monomane musume | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |38 1 |(nicht gesendet) |(nicht gesendet) |align="center"| でんおうせんしポリゴン Dennōsenshi Porygon | *Ash, Misty und Rocko reparieren das Pokémon-Transport-System |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |39 1 |Pikachus Abschied |Pikachu's Goodbye |align="center"| ピカチュウのもり Pikachū no mori | *Ash lässt Pikachu frei *Pikachu kehrt zu Ash zurück |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |40 1 |Die ungleichen Brüder |The Battling Eevee Brothers |align="center"| イーブイ４きょうだい Ībui Shi kyōdai | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |41 1 |Relaxo im Tiefschlaf |Wake up! Snorlax! |align="center"| おきろ！カビゴン！ Okiro! Kabigon! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |42 1 |Duell in Dark City |Showdown at Dark City |align="center"|たいけつ！ポケモンジム！ Taiketsu! Pokémon Jimu! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |43 1 |Angriff der Kokoweis Squad |March of the Exeggutor Squad |align="center" |ナッシーぐんだんだいこうしん！ Nasshī gundan daikōshin! | *Ashs Glumanda entwickelt sich in Glutexo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |44 1 |Die Paras Problematik |The Problem with Paras |align="center" |パラスとパラセクト Parasu to Parasekuto | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |45 1 |Pummeluffs Song |The Song of Jigglypuff |align="center" |うたって！プリン！ Utatte! Purin! | *Pummeluffs Debüt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |46 1 |Angreifer der Urzeit |Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon |align="center" |ふっかつ!?かせきポケモン！ Fukkatsu!? Kaseki Pokémon! | *Ashs Glutexo entwickelt sich zu Glurak *Ash findet ein Togepi-Ei |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |47 1 |Operation Chaneira |A Chansey Operation |align="center" |ラッキーのカルテ Rakkī no Karute | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |48 1 |Verliebt, Verlobt, Verheiratet |Holy Matrimony! |align="center" |ガーディとコジロウ Gādi to Kojirō | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |49 1 |Der Trickbetrüger |So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd |align="center" | カモネギのカモ Kamonegi no Kamo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |50 1 |Kampf um Togepi |Who Gets to Keep Togepi? |align="center" |トゲピーはだれのもの!? Togepī wa dare no mono!? | *Togepi schlüpft aus dem Ei *Togepi entscheidet sich dazu, Mistys Pokémon zu sein |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |51 1 |Der mysteriöse Garten |Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden |align="center"|フシギダネのふしぎのはなぞの Fushigidane no fushigi na hanazono | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |52 1 |Das Prinzessinnenfest |Princess Versus Princess |align="center" |げきとう！ポケモンひなまつり Gekitō! Pokémon Hinamatsuri | *Jessie fängt ein Schlurp |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |53 1 |Katzengejammer und Heldengeschichten |The Purr-fect Hero |align="center" |こどものひだよぜんいんしゅうごう Kodomo no hi da yo! Zenin shūgō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |54 1 |Die Fukano-Akte |The Case of the K-9 Capers |align="center" |けいさつけんガーディ Keisatsuken Gādi | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |55 1 |Pokémon Paparazzi |Pokémon Paparazzi |align="center" |シャッターチャンスはピカチュウ Shattā chansu wa Pikachū | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |56 1 |Die Feuerprobe |The Ultimate Test |align="center" |ポケモンけんていしけん!? Pokémon kentei shiken!? | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |57 1 |Butch und Cassidy |The Breeding Center Secret |align="center" |そだてやのひみつ！ Sodateya-san no himitsu! | *Debüts: **Butch und Cassidy **James' Ultrigaria *James' Ultrigaria entwickelt sich zu Sarzenia |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |58 1 |Der Rätselmeister |Riddle Me This |align="center" |もえろ！グレンジム！ Moero! Guren Jimu! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen die Zinnoberinsel *Ash fordert Pyro heraus |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |59 1 |Panik im Vulkan |Volcanic Panic |align="center" |けっせん！グレンジム！ Kessen! Guren Jimu! | *Ash gewinnt den Vulkanorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |60 1 |Turtoks Tiefschlafdrama |Beach Blank-Out Blastoise |align="center" |カメックスのしま Kamekkusu no shima | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |61 1 |Bezaubernde Meerjungfrau |The Misty Mermaid |align="center" |ハナダジム！すいちゅうのたたかい！ Hanada Jimu! Suichu no tatakai! | *Misty lässt ihr Seeper und ihr Starmie in der Azuria-Arena |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |62 1 |Die Piepi Legende |Clefairy Tales |align="center" |ピッピVSプリン Pippi VS Purin | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |63 1 |Der Kampf um den Erdorden |The Battle of the Badge |align="center" |トキワジム！さいごのバッジ！ Tokiwa Jimu! Saigo no Bajji! | *Ash gewinnt den Erdorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |64 1 |Vertauschte Rollen |It's Mr. Mime Time |align="center" |ポケモンサーカスのバリヤード Pokémon sākasu no Bariyādo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |65 1 |Ewige Rivalen |Showdown at the Po-ké Corral |align="center" |ライバルたいけつ！オーキドけんきゅうじょ Raibaru taiketsu! Ōkido kenkyūjo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |66 1 |Rätselhafte Entwicklung |The Evolution Solution |align="center" |ヤドンがヤドランになるとき Yadon ga Yadoran ni naru toki | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |67 1 |Die große Welle |The Pi-Kahuna |align="center" |なみのりピカチュウのでんせつ Naminori Pikachū no densetsu | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |68 1 |Terror im Treibhaus |Make Room for Gloom |align="center"|しょくぶつえんのクサイハナ Shokubutsuen no Kusaihana | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |69 1 |...und Action! |Lights, Camera, Quack-tion |align="center" | ポケモン・ザ・ムービー！ Pokémon za Mūbī! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |70 1 |Mauzi in Hollywood |Go West Young Meowth |align="center"| ニャースのあいうえお Nyāsu no A-I-U-E-O | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |71 1 |Groß, Größer, Onix |To Master the Onixpected |align="center" |してんのうシバとうじょう！ Shitennō Shiba tōjō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |72 1 |Die rätselhafte Tempelruine |The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis |align="center" |げきとつ！ちょうこだいポケモン Gekitō! Chō kodai Pokémon | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |73 1 |Böse bis auf die Knochen |Bad to the Bone |align="center" |ガラガラのホネこんぼう Garagara no Hone konbō | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |74 1 |Im Zeichen der Flamme |All Fired Up |align="center" |ファイヤー！ポケモンリーグかいかいしき！ Faiyā! Pokémon Rīgu kaikaishiki! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |75 1 |Ring frei zu Runde 1 |Round One - Begin! |align="center" |ポケモンリーグかいまく！みずのフィールド！ Pokémon Rīgu kaimaku! Mizu no Fīrudo! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |76 1 |Feuer und Eis |Fire and Ice |align="center" |こおりのフィールド！ほのおのたたかい！ Kōri no Fīrudo! Honō no tatakai! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |77 1 |Hopp oder Top - Die Runde 4 |The Fourth Round Rumble |align="center" |くさのフィールド！いがいなきょうてき！ Kusa no Fīrudo! Igai na kyōteki! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |78 1 |Echte Freundschaft |A Friend In Deed |align="center" |ライバルとうじょう！ Raibaru tōjō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |79 1 |Möge der Bessere gewinnen |Friend or Foe Alike |align="center" |セキエイスタジアム！VSヒロシ！ Sekiei Sutajiamu! VS Hiroshi! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |80 1 |Das Versprechen |Friends to the End |align="center" |ポケモンリーグ！さいごのたたかい！ Pokémon Rīgu! Saigo no tatakai! | *Ash verliert gegen Richie und scheidet aus |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |81 1 |Panik-Party |Pallet Party Panic |align="center" |マサラタウン！あらたなるたびだち Masara Taun! Arata-naru tabidachi | *Ash Tauboga entwickelt sich zu Tauboss *Ash lässt Tauboss frei |} en:Pokémon: Indigo League